1. The Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to systems, methods, and devices for converting sheet materials. More specifically, exemplary embodiments relate to an elevated, compact machine for converting paperboard, corrugated board, cardboard, and similar fanfold materials into templates for boxes and other packaging.
2. The Relevant Technology
Shipping and packaging industries frequently use paperboard and other fanfold material processing equipment that converts fanfold materials into box templates. One advantage of such equipment is that a shipper may prepare boxes of required sizes as needed in lieu of keeping a stock of standard, pre-made boxes of various sizes. Consequently, the shipper can eliminate the need to forecast its requirements for particular box sizes as well as to store pre-made boxes of standard sizes. Instead, the shipper may store one or more bales of fanfold material, which can be used to generate a variety of box sizes based on the specific box size requirements at the time of each shipment. This allows the shipper to reduce storage space normally required for periodically used shipping supplies as well as reduce the waste and costs associated with the inherently inaccurate process of forecasting box size requirements, as the items shipped and their respective dimensions vary from time to time.
In addition to reducing the inefficiencies associated with storing pre-made boxes of numerous sizes, creating custom sized boxes also reduces packaging and shipping costs. In the fulfillment industry it is estimated that shipped items are typically packaged in boxes that are about 40% larger than the shipped items. Boxes that are too large for a particular item are more expensive than a box that is custom sized for the item due to the cost of the excess material used to make the larger box. When an item is packaged in an oversized box, filling material (e.g., Styrofoam, foam peanuts, paper, air pillows, etc.) is often placed in the box to prevent the item from moving inside the box and to prevent the box from caving in when pressure is applied (e.g., when boxes are taped closed or stacked). These filling materials further increase the cost associated with packing an item in an oversized box.
Customized sized boxes also reduce the shipping costs associated with shipping items compared to shipping the items in oversized boxes. A shipping vehicle filled with boxes that are 40% larger than the packaged items is much less cost efficient to operate than a shipping vehicle filled with boxes that are custom sized to fit the packaged items. In other words, a shipping vehicle filled with custom sized packages can carry a significantly larger number of oversized packages, which can reduce the number of shipping vehicles required to ship that same number of items. Accordingly, in addition or as an alternative to calculating shipping prices based on the weight of a package, shipping prices are often affected by the size of the shipped package. Thus, reducing the size of an item's package can reduce the price of shipping the item.
Although sheet material processing machines and related equipment can potentially alleviate the inconveniences associated with stocking standard sized shipping supplies and reduce the amount of space required for storing such shipping supplies, previously available machines and associated equipment have had a significant footprint and have occupied a lot of floor space. The floor space occupied by these large machines and equipment could be better used, for example, for storage of goods to be shipped. In addition to the large footprint, the size of the previously available machines and related equipment makes maintenance, repair, and replacement thereof time consuming and expensive. For example, some of the existing machines and related equipment have a length of about 22 feet and a height of 12 feet.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a converting machine with a relatively small footprint, which can save floor space as well as reduce maintenance costs and downtime associated with repair and/or replacement of the machine.